Minecraft Love
by Mrundertaker025
Summary: Mrundertaker0025 and Paragon Nova are Friends since 1st grade I am a fan of the Creatures i watch sly and Ze and Nova
1. Episode 1

Once pon of time in the Taker City there was two friends their names are Mrundertaker0025 and Paragon nova were walking from School until old man Kootra said get off my lawn. Then Paragon nova said shut the fuck up and left to go to his house and Sly and Immortal were playing Poker and Rachel and Mitty were folding clothes and Mrundertaker0025 said to Paragon nova why is old man Kootra such a jackass then Sly said because MrsKootra died from a Disease in 1735 and Mrundertaker0025 said why does he call money Wingwings then Sly said Because he is a Jackass and Mrundertaker0025 & Paragon nova went to play catch then Mrundertaker0025 said look then Paragon nova saw their the Next door Neighbors Stephanie & Nina and they are twenty-one years and they are single. Then Mrundertaker0025 took out the trash and saw Stephanie got home shopping and Mrundertaker0025 and Paragon nova went in their house and play Call of Minecraft (Call of Duty) then the next morning Mrundertaker0025 and Paragon nova went to school and talk about their Neighbors.

This the end of Episode I of Minecraft Marriage


	2. Episode 2

At Xephos High School Mrundertaker0025 & Paragon Nova are Taking for their History Quiz Mrundertaker0025 first question sheet said

Who is the Creator of Minecraftia?

Notch

Danznewz

Ssohpkc

Israphel

Xephos

Paragon nova first Question

Who is the First King of Bomberica?

Chiefundertaker0025

Skydoesminecraft

Paulsaorsjr

XXslyXX

Mrundertaker0025 second question is

Who had sex with Lomida when Xephos was in the Army?

Honeydew

Lividcoffee

Sjin

Sips_

Nilesy

Paragon Nova second question is

Why Nova hates Kootra

He is a White Demon

Kootra is Faggot

Kootra and Nova Families were Enemies since war of 1684

For No reason

Then after school Mrundertaker0025 and Paragon nova went to the mall and saw Stephanie and Nina going in Victoria Secret and change in their bras and Panties then Paragon nova said I have to do homework and when they were done they saw Stephanie & Nina taking of their clothes and they went to shower in their house they have two bathrooms then it was almost prom and Mrundertaker0025 and Paragon nova toke a toast to the next step that they are going to take Stephanie & Nina to their prom and get laid with them. Then Immortal came in and said what the fuck what are you doing then Mrundertaker0025, Paragon nova ran out the door and went to Gassymexican house but he and Rnee were saving the Earth with Jenny then they went to their street then old man kootra said get off my lawn then Mrundertaker0025 said go die in a hole asshole. Then Stephanie and Nina were going to have a party at their house and Sly, Rachel, Immortal, Mitty were going on Vacation to Guam (where the Minecraft Daily is location) and Mrundertaker0025 had to watch his little brother Jesus Christ Fox and he and Immortal have a plan they go to Stephanie and Nina Party and have sex with them.

The Next Episode is the Party when Mrundertaker0025 has sex with Stephanie and Paragon nova has sex with Nina


	3. Episode 3

Welcome to Episode III the party when Mrundertaker0025 and Paragon nova lose their virginity to Stephanie and Nina. At the party Mrundertakeher0025 and Paragon nova were at Stephanie's party she and Nina were in their bra and underwear. Then Mrundertaker0025 came up to Stephanie and kiss her and she kissed him back and they went in Stephanie's room meanwhile Paragon nova kissed Nina and they went in her room.

Mrundertaker0025 POV

In Stephanie's room Stephanie took of her bra and kisses Mrundertaker0025 and pulled his boxers and gave him blow job and Stephanie laid on Mrundertaker0025 and Mrundertaker0025 was happy.

Paragon nova POV

In Nina's room Nina was speaking Spanish and said te amo (I love you) and they were shaking the bed

Stephanie Steven POV

Stephanie was wearing a button shirt and no pants and Nina was in a robe and they saw their new Boyfriends lying on the couch and sly and Rachel and Immortal, Mitty came and saw their sons were lying on their Neighbor couch.

Then at school Mrundertaker0025 and Paragon nova were talking about that the Party they were at and about losing their virginity to twenty- one year olds and the one kid said you must a Stifler then Mrundertaker0025 punch the kid in the face.

The end of Episode III

Next Episode IV


	4. Note

Okay I taking break of Minecraft love okay there is going to be 10 episodes of minecraft and my next story is about Matt Stifler & Elyse Houston I just thought of this when I watch American Pie Band camp


End file.
